Comprando tu Corazón
by marcia canija
Summary: Todos los adolescentes sabemos que lidiar con nuestros padres es todo un martirio. Y Draco tiene que lidiar con su madre.Tiendas de ropa pueden cambiarnos la vida, pero sólo si asistimos bajo profunda libertad.¿Qué cosas pueden cambiar? HxD
1. Reflexiones

**Comprando tu corazón**

Lamento que mi cerebro no dé para poder escribir algo más, pero bueno. Prometo que intentaré seguir escribiendo éste fic muy pronto. Por el momento, sólo publico la modificación de éste único cap. Las palabras en cursiva por sobre el final del capítulo, reflejan muchas de las cosas que yo misma pienso, inculcadas en ésta historia como pensamientos de Draco Malfoy.

Por favor, dejenme reviews para saber si la historia les gustó o no.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "Reflexiones"**

Cuando despertó aquella mañana con los gritos paranoicos de su madre retumbándole en los oídos, Draco Malfoy supo que ese no sería un buen día. Si Narcisa estaba de malas, entonces haría que todos a su alrededor sufrieran su mal.

Draco odiaba cuando hacía eso. Pero no podía quejarse demasiado, él también lo hacía cuando asistía a clases en Hogwarts: si se levantaba con el pie izquierdo, entonces no había pero que valga, todos y cada uno de sus compañeros aprenderían a lidiar con un Malfoy de mal humor y no había espacio para las réplicas.

Se levantó con paso cansino y somnoliento y se dirigió al baño dispuesto a darse una buena ducha de agua fría. Hacía calor, y debía enfriar la mente para soportar los malos humos de su madre a como dé lugar.

* * *

Cuando bajó las enormes escaleras de la Mansión, rumbo al comedor, se encontró con su tía frente al recibidor. Una inclinación de cabeza por parte de ambos bastó como saludo y antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, oyó la "dulcificada voz" de su "querida madre" resonar por entre las paredes de la cocina. Si no se apuraba pronto, haría estallar la casa y la reduciría a añicos.

Su propio malhumor empezó a aumentar cuando divisó la fugaz sonrisa mal contenida de Bellatrix. Eso le enervó más la sangre aún, y tomando una buena bocanada de aire, se dirigió con el corazón en la boca hacia la mesa para desayunar.

* * *

Su cuerpo se movía en un vaivén nauseabundo, producto del andar constante del coche por las calles repletas de _muggles_. Arrugó la nariz ante la idea de tener que caminar entre ellos.

Afortunadamente para su familia, el Mundo Mágico les proporcionaba un lugar único e inigualable para ir de compras sin tener que cruzarse con nadie que no perteneciera a su raza: la gran y costosa "_Galería Avenew_". Pero frente a ese gran complejo de grandes edificios importantes y lujosos abarrotado de gente, Draco sólo entendía una cosa: su madre quería lo mejor para él, y no dudaría en conseguirlo si así lo deseaba. Una oferta no muy prometedora para éste adolescente en particular, a decir verdad.

* * *

Una mujer alta y delgada, figura esbelta, de cabellos rubios largos y lisos, esperaba impaciente frente al cubículo del vestuario, con el enfado impregnado en sus finas facciones que aún sin mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, cualquiera notaría por el fruncido de su ceño y el casi imperceptible destello que producían sus ojos celeste-azulados, que esperaba impaciente que algo sucediera.

Al momento siguiente y con un movimiento brusco, la cortina del vestuario se descorrió dejando ver a un joven alto y delgado al igual que la mujer, cabellos rubios también y lacios al parecer, pero peinados hacia atrás con gomina o gel, como hacía ya unos años le gustaba llevar.

- ¿Y¿Qué ha pasado¿Por qué...- la mujer lo examinó de pies a cabeza.- por qué no te has cambiado aún? Llevo esperando más de cinco minutos.- dijo con evidente enfado en la voz.

- Ya me lo he probado, madre. Y...

- ¿Y?- la mujer se notaba más impaciente que antes.

- Y... no me gustó. No es lo que busco.- dijo Draco saliendo del vestuario con la ropa que supuestamente se había probado, evadiendo cortantemente los comentarios enfadados de su madre. Ésta era la tercer tienda que recorrían sin éxito desde las 09:00 hs. de la mañana.

- Pero yo quería verte, debiste dejarme hacerlo.- protestó Narcisa Black, ahora señora de Lucius Malfoy.

- Pues no era necesario. Con mis propias opiniones destructivas estoy bastante bien. Al menos lograré sobrevivir.- aclaró él con sarcasmo.

- ¿Acaso no te gusta venir de compras con tu propia madre?- la voz le sonó dolida mientras caminaba dos pasos detrás de él y después se paraba en seco a contemplarlo, expectante. Allí estaba, se dijo Draco, el primer comentario "al azar" de su madre que seguramente lo haría explotar dentro de poco.

Ante el posible torbellino a venir, otra mujer con su misma estatura dejó a la vista su cabellera negra desde detrás de unos estantes. Le lanzó a Draco una mirada de advertencia, a lo que el chico no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

- No es eso... es sólo que...- empezó a decir, dubitativo.

- ¿Qué?- lo instó a seguir la mujer rubia, desafiante.- Porque tienes algo que decir¿verdad? Es eso. Anda, vamos. Dilo.- insistió con pedantería.

Draco la miró largo y tendido, meditando si realmente le gustaría a su madre oír lo que él tenía para decir, e inmediatamente supuso que no. Miró a su tía en busca de apoyo porque de lo contrario aquello no terminaría del todo bien. Bella se les unió casi en seguida.

- Cissy... no creo que sea conveniente que...

- No, déjalo que hable. Hace tiempo que las cosas no van bien aquí. Lo presiento. ¿No es verdad? Tú misma has visto cómo las cosas no van bien. Dime¿tú también tienes algo que decir?

- Ya basta, Narcisa. No vengo a hacer papelones en mitad de un local con gente, vine a traer de compras a mi sobrino. Así que ya basta. Guárdate los comentarios mordaces para cuando estemos de vuelta en la Mansión.- intentó Bellatrix amainar la situación, fracasando horrorosamente.

- No, no lo haré. No permitiré que tú me calles. Serás mi hermana, pero tengo derecho a mantener una charla civilizada con mi hijo de vez en cuando¿no crees?- desafió nuevamente la rubia.

- Mi tía tiene razón, ya basta.- saltó Draco conteniendo su furia. Se había mantenido al margen por algo, pero cuando su madre se cegaba con argumentos estúpidos, no podía evitar hablar él también.

- ¿Disculpa?- lo miró Narcisa sin poder evitar que su voz y su mirada clara denotaran desprecio. Draco la fulminó con sus ojos grises.

- Querías escuchar mis reproches¿verdad?- dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola por un brazo, comenzando a ejercer presión a medida que agregaba más palabras.- Serás mi madre, Narcisa,- Draco no solía utilizar el nombre de pila de su madre, pero eso denotaba lo enojado que estaba, y ella supo así que había cometido un error al desafiarlo. Ahora ella saldría herida.- ...pero no tenemos los mismos gustos. No nos parecemos en nada. A veces pienso que ni siquiera somos familia por la forma en que comienzas a despotricar cuando algo no te gusta. Hablo por todos cuando digo que tienes más defectos que virtudes y lamentablemente siempre fui yo el primero en recibir tus golpes.- Hablaba retóricamente, puesto que Narcisa nunca le había pegado en realidad. Ella estaba en contra de ese tipo de enseñanza, pero nunca había podido evitar que Lucius no lo hiciera.

- Pero...- intentó replicar ella.

- Y... siempre odié que no me dejaran decir que lo que yo pensaba porque en verdad yo nunca les importé. A nadie, ni a ti ni a mi padre. Mi palabra jamás les pesó. Pero en fin...

- Eso no...

- No tienes que sentirte culpable, madre. Después de todo siempre he sido un simple juguete para servirles a ustedes¿no es así? No fui más que un utensilio para lograr conseguir lo que querían¿verdad?

- No, Draco... yo...- a Narcisa comenzó a temblarle la voz, y el labio inferior. Eso se estaba yendo de su planes. El furioso rostro de su único hijo contraído por la tristeza y decepción hacia sus padres.

- Pero no te preocupes, ya no volveré a ser una carga para ustedes. Y si vienes a pisar cabezas hoy y a tratarme como lo haces con los demás, pues entonces no hay nada más que hablar.- largó el muchacho con miedo no demostrado y enojo y cansancio bien vistos.

Decidido, caminó hacia los percheros enanos que se repartían por el negocio y dejó el pantalón y la túnica que se había estado probando, prendas previamente elegidas por su madre, y que no le habían gustado.

- ¿Significa eso que no te gusta mi compañía¿Tan mala madre soy?- el dolor se reflejaba en su voz temblorosa y en su rostro, en cuyos ojos celeste-azulados se podían notar suaves esencias de un líquido medio transparente y que en pocos minutos amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas.

- No, no es que no lo seas.- ironizó Draco soltándola y comenzando a caminar en círculos, nervioso.- Me has sabido dar todo el cariño de una madre, las cosas materiales también, todo lo que de niño he querido.- mintió.- Pero me has privado en incontables ocasiones de tu presencia durante las tardes de otoño en las que pasabas horas y horas enfrascada en tus reuniones de amigos y conocidos mientras yo te esperaba en silencio en mi habitación. Y las otras tantas veces en que si no te gustaba lo que a mi si, me desaprobabas y probablemente nada me comprabas.- su voz comenzó a incrementar de tono, hasta menguar a susurros. Creo...

Y allí comenzó con sus propios ideales, y con lo que realmente él quería ser cuando fuera mayor de edad, todo lo que a él le hubiera gustado experimentar con su familia. La gran y sangre pura familia Black, porque los Malfoy ya no existían para él.

- ... que ser madre o padre no solo es criar a alguien sino también darle apoyo incondicional referente a sus gustos sin importar los propios, porque se supone que lo que hacen es forjar a otra persona, y no deben esperar a que esa persona sea igual a ustedes.- le reprochó indirectamente.- ¡Por Merlín¡Son totalmente distintos¡Dos personas totalmente distintas, y así tiene que ser!- Draco se había girado hacia su madre y comenzó a hablar de corazón.

Ya no le importaba lo que dijera el resto, ni tan siquiera su propia madre. Estaba cansado de que le manejaran la vida, y cansado de tener que cumplir siempre el papel del niño perfecto. El mejor en la clase, con sus buenas calificaciones, sonreír de manera boba cada vez que debía escuchar y era presentado a algún nuevo amigo de sus padres. Realmente necesitaba sacar todo de adentro: quería ser Él. Nada más y nada menos que él, al natural. Tal y como había nacido.

- Draco...- intentó pararlo su tía, en vano.

Y ahora... ahora lo estaba diciendo todo. Porque ya no podía más,... ya no más.

- No, Bella. Ella quiso escuchar.- le dijo alzando una mano como seña de que no quería escucharla a ella también.- Lo siento madre, pero... ya no puedo seguir estando contigo. Necesito un tiempo para mí. Quiero estar... sólo.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron a él más que a nadie... a él... más que a nadie.

_Porque¿a quién que recibiera tanto cariño incondicional y tanto apoyo moral podía ocurrírsele alejar a esa persona que tanto lo ha querido? Pues la respuesta es simple: a aquellas personas que se sienten incomprendidas frente a su familia, aquellas personas que solo cuentan con sus mejores amigos y que viven detrás de una gran máscara. Que por más que les duela fingen una vida perfecta y sana ante los demás. Y que nadie los conoce más que las personas que ellos mismos eligieron para guardar el secreto, sus mejores e íntimos amigos. Y es que es tan difícil la doble vida que en momento esas personas se sienten cansadas... cansadas de todo y de todos los que lo rodean. Y lloran en silencio durante las noches entre la almohada y las sábanas, y derraman solitarias lágrimas en la ducha cuando saben que nadie los ve y por el ruido y la potencia del agua corriendo nadie los oye._

Narcisa bajó la vista, dolida. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas sin poder ella contenerlas. Se llevó las manos al rostro, intentando hacerlas parar, pero ya fluían por sí solas, y su corazón no dejaba de sangrar. Ya no podía seguir viendo a Draco a los ojos, como siempre lo había hecho. Acababa de llamarla un ser despreciable, en pocas palabras. Y podía leer en su rostro la palabra "Decepción ". Su hijo ya no quería verla... y si eso quería por ahora, entonces eso tendría.

_Cuando viven una gran mentira y sólo ellos se conocen así mismos, y se lamentan tanto que aquellas personas que los rodean crean conocerlos mejor que nadie, y que son los que menos los conocen... que solo saben su nombre y la eficiencia de la persona. Pero que no saben lo mucho que duelen las desgracias familiares... las separaciones, las peleas y que uno lleva el peso de tantas generaciones que han malgastado su vida, y que tiene tanto miedo de que las cosas salgan mal._

Corrió fuera de la tienda y rumbo a la limusina. Definitivamente no quería seguir allí. Su imagen estaba estropeada, el maquillaje bajando en cascada negro y azul por sus sonrosadas mejillas, junto a sus lágrimas. Y su corazón destrozado.

Pero tal vez él tuviera razón... su retoño... su bebé, como le gustaba llamarle. Pero sólo agravaba más las cosas... ¡era su bebé¡Su chiquito, no podía decirle esas cosas! O simplemente sería que jamás había querido escucharlas, y el chico solo le había dicho la verdad... la cruel realidad. Había sido egoísta, pero aún así, prefería culparlo por hacerla sentir mal, al menos hasta que se sintiera mejor y con ánimos, que agradecerle por demostrarle sus errores.

_Y que sienten la responsabilidad de ser un ejemplo viviente y palpitante de felicidad, eficacia e inteligencia, un ejemplo de vida adolescente (en éste caso) que le demuestre al resto que todavía quedan buenas personas. Pero que muy al fondo, bien al fondo, siguen teniendo tantos o más problemas que el resto y que los tapan descaradamente bajo una sonrisa, y que ya no tiene fuerzas para seguir adelante. Y los defectos que para sus amigos son virtudes les destruyen la vida de todas formas, y solo por ir detrás de pequeñas ilusiones, que esperan y anhelan con tanta saña, que se les va la vida en ello. _

_Y Draco... Draco era una de aquellas personas... una más de todas ellas._

Malfoy observó como su madre se iba sosteniendo las lágrimas en los cuencos oculares, y apuraba el paso hacia la limusina con gran torpeza, invadida seguramente de extraños sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado. Mezcla entre nerviosismo, enojo, molestia y decepción. Una catarata de feas sensaciones que te hacen sentir insignificante e inmaduro, malvado y manipulador.

_¿Pero como saberlo¿cómo haberlo sabido si nunca nadie se animó a decírselo¿Pero si nadie se había **animado** a decírselo... ¿Acaso era porque tenían miedo de ella¿de su persona? Ja, porque seguramente nadie la creyó capaz de sentir: una insensible. Tal vez así la llamaban._

Bellatrix no pudo más que quedarse callada unos instantes, procesando la escena. En sus facciones se notaba la sorpresa frente a las palabras de su sobrino, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer allí.

_Pero seguramente no lo esperaba de él, no una sublevación como esa. ¡Era su hijo por Merlín¿Y quién mejor para hacerle ver sus errores y defectos que la persona a la que se ha criado por años y que lograba ver todo lo malo y lo bueno de uno mismo? Él tenía derecho... debía tenerlo¿o no?_

Aún en silencio, y con una mirada que le indicaba al muchacho lo apenada que ella se sentía frente a la situación, extrajo del bolsillo interior de su túnica, una billetera cargada de dinero, y sin más la tiró al suelo, a los pies de Draco.

- Te servirá.- soltó escuetamente, y a continuación se retiró a pasos agigantados tras su hermana pequeña. Le tocaba a ella tranquilizarla y consolarla, un arduo trabajo en verdad.

Draco observó cómo su tía ingresaba a la limusina, y cómo ésta despacio se retiraba calle arriba. Él sólo pudo mirar cómo se iba, no quería detenerlas. A veces no entendía a las mujeres, pero su madre era ya, a ésa altura de su vida, definitivamente intendible.

_Y es que ni él la entendía. En verdad que no podía. Se quedó parado allí unos minutos más, pensando si había hecho bien u obrado mal. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Y así se había sacado un peso de encima._

Se agachó con la poca elegancia que le quedaba en esos momentos, y tomó la billetera del suelo. De todos modos él tenía más dinero en su propia túnica, eso sólo era algo adicional. Agradeció a su tía en silencio por intentar entenderlo, aunque en verdad nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Y así, desganado ya y sin saber a dónde ir, se despidió muy educadamente de la vendedora del lugar, pidiéndole disculpas por el barullo. Salió con la mirada perdida y expresión sombría rumbo a algún lugar. Definitivamente ese día no estaba del todo bien. Caminó hacia fuera del local, hacia el exterior. Y entonces hubo una pizca de felicidad momentánea en su interior.

El cielo se había cubierto de nubes negras, estaba totalmente nublado y ya comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas de lo que seguramente sería una tormenta de lluvia torrencial. Y agradeció en silencio. Porque el cielo parecía compartir su tristeza, aunque de ahora en adelante todo sería distinto. Mucho más frío.

_Y todo... todo por dejar salir esas palabras de sus labios, por abrir su corazón en esos momentos. Todo... por dejar que ella oyera sus pensamientos más profundos... aunque fueran las más crueles reflexiones._

Cuesta arriba y unos cuantos pasos, al levantar la vista, a lo lejos, le pareció divisar algunos chicos de su edad, miradas despistadas, cabellos castaño, pelirrojo y negro azabache. Sonrió con tristeza al terminar de reconocerlos.

Alzó el cuello de su túnica un poco más, intentando resguardar sus orejas del frío aire de invierno, y caminó hacia ellos, aún un poco de recelo. No tenía ganas de pelear, pero tal vez ver rostros conocidos le ayudaría a levantar el animo.

Y se preguntó así mismo¿así será? Ojalá que sí.


	2. Nota de Autora

Como pueden notar, ésta no es ninguna actualización, simplemente estoy colgando un cartel en todos mis fics para avisarles, no sin remordimiento y realmente arrepentida, que pienso eliminar al menos dos de mis historias no concluidas, y ellas serán: "Art

Como pueden notar, ésta no es ninguna actualización, simplemente estoy colgando un cartel en todos mis fics para avisarles, no sin remordimiento y realmente arrepentida, que pienso eliminar al menos dos de mis historias no concluidas, y ellas serán: "Artemio Fowl y el Cubo B" y "Cuando Cuatro Dimensiones se Juntan".

En verdad, hacía tiempo que sabía que era más que probable que no pudiera con la responsabilidad de llevar acabo tantas historias juntas a la vez, pero, como es cierto lo que ha dicho Nuria, a quien agradezco su mensaje, no fue muy considerado de mi parte publicar antas historias si no pensaba terminarlas. Y realmente me hubiera encantado poder hacerlo, pero no doy con los tiempos. Ahora viene la parte más estúpida de esta nota, y me disculpo por ella también, pero no puedo más que justificarme diciendo que voy a un colegio doble jornada, donde nos dan tareas y pruebas para estudiar hasta el tope, pero justo este año, estoy anotada para un Intercambio Estudiantil para ir a Alemania por un año, y realmente he tenido menos tiempo que antes, mas que las musas no me acompañan, estoy intentando equilibrarme emocionalmente aún, y el cansancio no me dá para pensar demasiado en las historias. Debo preparar un cuatrimestre libre, y tengo muchos resúmenes que hacer. Si bien me encanta escribir, siempre me pasa lo mismo con ellas y las planifico tanto que después no termino haciendo absolutamente nada, y me disculpo nuevamente por ello, es un error de personalidad perfeccionista que aún tengo que corregir.

En fin, les agradezco la comprensión, en caso de que la tuvieran para conmigo, de lo contrario, comprendería perfectamente que no quisieran visitar más mis historias, y… bueno, otra vez me disculpo y prometo de corazón que en cuanto pueda volveré a actualizar, intentando empezar con las historias más cortitas así las termino de una vez por todas.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Atte. Marcia


End file.
